High School Never Ends
by ItaliaDerpD
Summary: What happens when Alfred is going out with the new French kid, almost forgetting his best friend Arthur? How will Arthur take all this? FrUs at first, then UsUk! Human AU!
1. Chapter 1

"Arthur! Get your lazy ass up! Your in high school! Wake your own self up!" My bitchy mother said. I turned around to find it was...5:30 AM. Gee...thanks mother. I find it painful to even say that. I hate the women. She hates me. That's our relationship. I look at my arm, littered with cut scars, and well cuts. 'Hmm...they are healing nicely...' And got ready for school (There was no point to going back to sleep). When it was a human time I went to the bus stop. Alfie (..I mean Alfred!) wasn't here yet. 'He's going to yell at me for the cuts...' Oh well. Until..."Artie~ I gotta tell you something!" He bounced on over to me, smiling and all such. I giggled...wait did I really just do that?! He was my crush but still! "What is it?"


	2. Chapter 2

He blushed. "I'm going out with that French kid!" Shit. I tried not to cry. Ummm...what should I do! Do not cry. So, if I was to start crying...I then pulled out my arm, looking at the cuts and scars and such. Al looked at my arm and sighed. I just said "That's wonderful.." He looked at my arm "What happened this time?" "Bitchy mother, horrid family, only one friend, being bullied every day...same old same old.." "Oh..." That's one thing I love about Al. He doesn't have to say much and I know that he understands. "Bonjour, mon amour~" Speak of the devil. Al's face lit up. "Hey babe!" If I saw my face it'd probably have heartbreak all over it. Al kissed the Frog's cheek. With that I turned around looking through my stuff. Something sharp, anything! Pen? No...Pencil? Dull point. Plastic knife? Why the hell is that even in my backpack?! Anyway, I'd have to do. Al seemed to have snapped back to reality and was hovering over me "Artie...what are ya doin'?" He faked a smile, as well as a sweet tone. I looked away. "It's nothing..." He grabbed the knife from me. Damn it! "What is going on, mon amour?" "Hm? Oh, Artie's my best friend!" Friend zoned. "Emo Boy?" I felt hot tears forming. "Maybe if you would fucking understand, you fucking son of a bitch, Frog, wanker, g-" "Artie! What's wrong? You don't normally curse people out...I'm worried.." He looked like he was about to cry. I was as well, this whole thing being to much for me.. "It's...nothing.." It was everything. "That's a lie...please tell me!" "Oh...but Alfie I can't..." I said in a small voice. He smiled "Did you just call me Alfie?" I blushed "Yes.." The bus soon came after, and it was going to wind up being the worst of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

I found a new reason to hate that French kid. He stole the love of my bloody life, and my best fucking friend. Who knew that this will become the worst fucking thing that happened to me. When I got home, I got kicked out. My brothers laughed, besides Peter. I always put on an act for him. I hide my scars, and lie about how I am. Today, I just went to the park. I didn't have a coat, so my scars where showing. The parents looked concerned. Not every day you see an emo boy, huh? I just was on the swing. "You look sad, so I'm giving you this! Your also alone, and no one comes to the park alone!" A little girl came up to me and gave me flowers. "Thank you, poppet. I'm just waiting for someone to come. That's all." I smiled. I looked over to her mother and she must of been happy with her daughter. "Artie!" I snapped that way. "Alfred!" And there was the frog. I let there be a little to much hope in my voice, because the next person that was there was the stupid bloody fucking frog. "And...frog..." "Aw...Artie that's not nice!" "Wanna know what's not nice? Oh, I can name about a hundred things that are not nice that happened to me! Alfred...I just can't do anything anymore..." I looked down at my shoes. "I bet it's just an act.." The frog said. "My mom hates me, my dad died, my brothers are gits, there's all of you, Alfred's my only friend and...I can't take it anymore!" I started to cry. I really couldn't. "It's all true.." "Do you remember what day it is today?" "No..." Alfred looked clueless. "My bloody birthday." I jumped up from my swing and started running, crying. Damn why do I have to love him?! I don't need people to live! They don't need me either! He soon found me and hugged me. I think I was blushing. "I'm sorry...so sorry!" I hugged him back "G-Git.." I was still shaking. Why is everything complicated?! "I wanna take you somewhere." He smiled, witch I returned. "Where?" "You'll see~"


	4. Chapter 4

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" I pretty much screamed. This was going to be bad for me in some way shape or form. "C'mon..it's a surprise!" Was all he said. I couldn't help but smile at his child ness. He was pouting and the whole nine yards. Plus he was holding my wrist...maybe I can make him hold my hand? I mean it's close enough right? I slipped my hand into his. "Ummm...dude..." He smiled..what?! I was confused. "I know you do love me, dude. Guess I'm to good looking. No one can seem to hate me." He laughed. He was joking. I looked at him with teary eyes, and he looked away. I dropped his hand and ran home. Back to hell. Maybe I can get this over with? I'm just sick of it! Killing myself...wait there's Peter. . .and Alfie. I need to at least tell him I love him..more then a friend. "D-dude! Why'd ya run?" Al had caught up to me. I am not going to be able to speak. I have no idea how I was gonna tell him. So, without thinking I kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

What the hell is wrong with me?! He pushed me away. "Y-you really do l-love me, huh?" I just nodded and tears where spilling out of my face. "I know. You think it's gross...I'm gross..." "No, that's not what I'm saying!" He grabbed my wrist and in his eyes he knew I was vary likely to try to kill myself. Or cut. Vary deeply. I looked away trying to slip away. "You know I'm not gonna let you go, right?" I nodded. The little girl from before came over. As did her mother. She smiled. What the fuck she should be mad at me like the rest of the world who hates me. Was all that was going through my mind. "I'm not mad. I just wanna know what's going on, if you want to tell me. I'm a councilor at my daughter's school..if you don't I completely understand." "Artie you should go..." I almost glared at him. Using his nickname for me. I can never say no. "I-I'll go.." "I'm still gonna be here, for when your done." I nodded "Okay, love.." I walked with the women. "First, even though I do think I know, what's up with the scars and cuts on your arm?" "I cut myself.." Was all I can say. "Why?" "I assume you want the backstory then?" "Of course" "Well my mum hates me, my brothers are gits, everyone at school hates me and want me dead half the time I think they are right, I get bullied almost everyday, my dad died when I was six, my only friend is probably creeped out and will ignore me for his boyfriend...it's just to much for me. My mum doesn't care that I cut, three of my brothers know I cut, but they don't know how much, as for my fourth brother, the youngest, doesn't know about it at all. I put on an act for him.." The lady looked shocked. "That's horrible!" I nodded and checked my phone. 20 missed calls from "mum". "I have to go I'm sorry so sorry! Mum is going to be pissed at me!" I ran to Alfred, who kept his promise. We walked to my house and I opened the door. I saw my brothers, my mum, Francis, and I believe that was his father. "W-What the bloody hell is going on?" I looked around. No Peter thank god. He must of went to the bathroom. I slipped my arms through my shit to cover my arms. "Arthur meet your new step-father." My mum said. "Damn..are you under a spell? Are you an alien and or a monster? You must be Desperate..." He laughed and my mum poured ice cold water on me. With ice cubes. My T-shirt was white..and now a little bit of red. Al had left, and I threw the shirt off, forgetting of how bad my arms were. My mum looked shocked as did my step-dad and my brothers. "What? It's not like you didn't know...and mum do NOT say anything. I know you do not care, no need to act." My mum looked hurt. "W-Why..." "Hmmm...your half the problem." She looked like she was about to cry. "Also, your step-brother, Francis, is going to be sharing your room." "Oh that's just bloody great!" And I got slapped across the face. "Arthur..." I turned to face Scot. "Yes.." "Have you ever tried to...kill yourself?" He was an arse most the time but now he seemed shocked. "Yes, of course I have.." He hugged me. What the hell is this?! I must of looked confused because he said "You know we all love you right?" I gulped. "Love...it doesn't exist.." Only to find a shocked Francis. "Love is the most beautiful emotion ever!" He said "Maybe to you but it has betrayed me to many times...no one cares..about the stupid emo boy, now do they? Ivan, Antonio, Gilbert, and the rest of the whole fucking school hates me,besides Alfi- Alfred..." I ran to my room leaving behind my family.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry this is late! I feel so bad! Anyway, here's the next chapter and please review! I do not own Hetalia. **

**Damn it! That stupid bloody frog will know about my crush on his boyfriend...I just hid in my room under my blankets...and cut. Deeper then I wanted. So, I grabbed a (white) towel and tied it around my arm. There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. It was my new flatemate. Fuck. My arm was his under the blankets thank god. "You don't have to knock it is your room too..." "I know but this is kind of new plus.." I knew where he was coming from. "I know you love him.." "I told you...love doesn't exist..." He smiled. "You say that but deep down there's something, non?" I just stared at him. But suddenly my head felt dizzy and I passed out. **

I woke up with water being poured on me. I opened my eyes slowly. "Artie!" And got hugged. I had a smile on my face and my eyes must of looked a little playful, until I remembered that Francis was here. He smiled. "Tell me love doesn't exist.." "I just passed out no need to be all happy to see me...you could of went somewhere with the frog..." "But I wanna be here with you! Plus I can hang out with you and be with my boyfriend!" "...of course.." I sighed. I made the mistake of raising the arm that had the towel wrapped around it. It was red...no wonder I passed out. Alfie gasped and jumped forwards to look at my arm "Artie that's really deep!" I smiled, witch confused everyone "I'm quite proud...that's the deepest I have ever cut" "Artie don't say that!" "It's the truth.." I said bitterly. I didn't want to show this evil side of me but I had to. "I don't believe in love either.." He shot a look at me and started getting close to me..and closer...and closer...until our foreheads were touching. He smiled "Oh? Really? So, your not liking me this close to you? Do you not feel anything?" My cheeks were red. And my heart was beating a million times faster. "I-I u-uh..." He went away laughing...I looked at him with teary eyes...I balled my fists. "Git. Don't. You. Ever. Play. With. My. Emotions. Ever. Again." I was pretty pissed. He was joking. He thought my reaction was funny. It meant nothing to him. I don't know what I was doing but I reached under my pillow to get my pocket knife. Alfred took it away. I glared at him. "I'm sorry..." He said. I turned away. "I'm not gonna give this back.." I looked up at him with puffy red eyes. "You must think this is a fucking joke...the ONE time I allow myself to fall in love and they just think it's a joke...this is why I don't believe in love...no one loves me...only you care...and hell how do I know it's not because you feel bad for me?" He hugged me. "'Cause I'm your best friend.." I didn't pull away. I couldn't. But I tried anyway. "You've been vary emotionally unstable...I'm so stupid. I noticed you would act all happy around me, and cut less...and you were happy..I'm sorry.." He was crying. I made him fucking cry. "It's fine,love. Don't be sad. Just I want you to be happy and if that means being with Francis makes you happy, so be it..." Even though I didn't think I believed my


	7. Chapter 7

I had woke up to notice that Alfred was still there and...kissing Francis. "God damn it! Get a room!" I threw my pillow at them. Alfred immediately broke away at the sound of my voice, but I had to get some of my anger out. Of course, how I longed to call Alfred mine. I then would be able to flip Francis off. But at the same time I just want him to be happy. "Artie~!" He smiled. I smiled back shyly. He smiled more. "I love it when you smile! It's so cute!" He hugged me. I smiled even bigger. "Oh is it now?" "Mon amour..." Francis looked like he had to talk to him. "Yeah?" He turned to him looking innocent. "Well, I think we need to talk.." He seemed serious. "'Bout what?" "Us..." "...oh..." He didn't seem to disappointed. "Well, I don't think it would work. I do have a tiny crush on Matthew.." "...oh..." "So I am breaking up with you. I just...know that this won't work any longer. You seem you have a small crush on Arthur, non? I also know these things and that small crush on your brother is starting to become something more. I-I'm sorry.." "No, it's fine. I knew this wasn't gonna work that much longer. Plus we can still be friends, right?" "Oui, of course. Plus, I do want to in all honesty see how you and Arthur would work out. And I do believe it would be good for him to see how wonderful love is~" I smiled at this moment. A dream come true, right? Alfred turned his full attention on to me. I was so bloody glad! He smiled. "Oh. And yeah~ Your right I do have a crush on Artie~" I blushed. "R-really?" "Yeah~" I smiled. This seemed to good to be true. To bloody good! I hugged him tightly. "I love you" Hugged a little tighter. "So much~" I kissed his cheek. Alfred smiled and chuckled. "I-" he got cut off. "So, love does exist now, non?" Francis cut in. "I suppose.." I smiled. "I do think this is the first time I've seen you smile as well" "Yeah. He didn't smile in awhile so I'm just glad that it's back~" Alfie said. Damn it I got back into the habit of calling him Alfie, but this time is different. "It's not that big a deal.." I replied. "To me it is 'cause it means your happy~ And you haven't been happy in a long time~" He said. Oh how I love him! "I suppose..." "Oh and Francis! I also wanna know how you and my brother will turn out!" He smiled. He had his arm around me.  
A/N Okay, so I know some of you didn't like this chapter. Yeah I made him move on quickly, only because he didn't want to ignore Artie. Also the fact that Francis and Alfred knew that the relationship was going to end blah blah blah. So, I was also thinking that I could make this a dream. So, review and tell me if this should be a dream, or real life.


	8. Chapter 8

Life has been easier on me since then. Alfred soon after became my boyfriend, as Francis is dating Matthew...I think. He moves on to fast for me to keep up. I didn't care at all. I cut less, even though I still have a nasty scar from the last time. Alfred seemed happier, and I'm glad that he is. Francis won't let me live down the fact that I have, indeed fell in love. I'm ten times happier now! Who knew that this would be the best thing that ever happened to me! And here I was, waiting for Alfred to come pick me up. I was sitting on the couch watching some stupid thing Peter was watching on the tele. As well as my mum and my step-dad. Suddenly I heard the knock on the door and I jumped up "I got it!" I screamed.  
"No, I do believe I got it. Just sit down." My mum turned around.  
"Why? I was being nice but.." She opened the door to Alfred.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I-I'm just picking up Arthur. We were gonna hang out.." My mum wasn't satisfied with what we gave her.  
"I'm not convinced. My son has serious depression and suddenly got better. Ever since you started "hanging out" with him."  
"Mum that's not bloody fair! Just let me go!"  
"Your dating him."  
"Don't jump to fucking conclusions."  
"Answer the stupid question. Are you dating Alfred?"  
"..." I looked at Alfred for help.  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
"What if it's a no?!"  
"Your not allowed to speak to him ever again."  
"Francis is gay, why can't I?"  
"Your my son."  
I looked at her bitterly. "You just want me to die. I can hear you screaming it, as with the rest of the bloody world." With that I ran to Alfred, because she was walking around the room. Before she knew what I was doing it was to late. I was in Alfred's arms, and kissing him. When we broke away I just simply said "I love you, and I know I'm fucking insane." I was smiling and chuckling.  
"I love ya too Artie." He kissed me on the cheek. I broke away and ran to my room, to greet Francis. I smiled and got a backpack out. "I just pissed off my mum."  
"And your proud?"  
"Vary." Okay. Pocket knife, pillow, the stuffed animal Alfie gave me, toothbrush, clothes, books, all of my money, blanket,  
"What are you doing?"  
"Packing."  
"Staying at Alfred's house?"  
"Yes." He left it at that and fell asleep. Okay. Now, shoes, school stuff, and I'm good. It was 3 A.M. When everyone was fast asleep. I quietly got all of my things and walked out of the door. I went to the park and walked around for a bit. I had to wait until at least ten. That's when Alfred would be awake. I sat on a bench and I was tired as all hell. It was currently 9:30. I lazily got up and started walking to Alfred's house. When I got there it was almost 11. I knocked on the door and Alfred answered it. "Artie! You look tired.." He hugged me. I hugged him back.  
"I didn't sleep last night.."  
"Why..if you don't mind me asking" his voice was full of worry. It was cute  
"I was packing.."  
"Why?"  
I chuckled. "I'm running away from that hell hole."  
"Come in then! You could get some sleep and if they come by I'll make sure to convince them that your not here." He peaked my lips and I nodded, just about to pass out. He lead me to my room and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.  
A/N I hope you guys like this chapter~ Also I do not own Hetalia.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to screaming. Someone was screaming at my boyfriend. I stayed put because that voice was my mum's. I heard sniffling and crying.  
"Don't you think I am worried?! I am! I'm scared that he did something horrible! All I want is him in my arms again."  
"If it weren't for you we wouldn't of been in this mess!"  
"I'll tell you if I see the love of my life, 'kay?" He yawned and closed the door. He walked into his room and saw me awake.  
"Hey, babe! Your awake!" He smiled and hugged me. He kissed my forehead.  
"Hello, love~" I chuckled. I was happy that he was here next to me.  
"I told my mom you'll be staying here for awhile, but I didn't tell her that your a runaway."  
"That's fine. Was my mum yelling at you? I could of swore I heard her.."  
"Yeah.."  
"I am so sorry she did that!" I hugged him and kissed him. He had kissed me back, but he soon ended it.  
"It's fine, but I do now understand it's not an understatement when you say that she wants you to kill yourself.." He frowned.  
"I also do think that she will come again today, maybe with Peter." I nodded.  
"I do believe so.."  
"Maybe even Francis.."  
I nodded. "Possibly so.." I was scared. Vary.  
"Scared?" I nodded.  
"Don't be" He smiled his winning smile that I couldn't get enough of. I smiled back.  
"Okay, I won't be any more." After that we went into the living room, hand in hand. Matthew was sitting on the couch. Then he noticed our hands and his eyes went wide. I gave Alfred a questioning look and he shrugged. Until he started talking in his soft voice.  
"I knew it!" Matthew smiled and almost starting to freak out. I was just about ten times more confused. Alfie just ignored him, and pretends that he doesn't exist. Their the complete opposites. He sat on the couch, and I was sitting right next to him. As soon as I sat down he put his arm around me. I leaned into his embrace.  
"Knew what?" Alford's mum walked into the room and saw us. I looked up.  
"Looks like I own you five bucks.." She said handing him the money. "Lunch will be done soon." We both laughed.  
"Making bets on us, huh?" Alfie said.  
"Mom said it was almost imposable for you two to fall in love..I disagreed and we bet five dollars on it.." Mathew whispered.  
"I see.." He said, then turned to me. We both laughed again. We where hyper as all hell. He poked me and started running.  
"Tag! Your it!" I chased after Alfie. We where running around the house for a good half hour before we both fell on the living room rug. We turned our heads to face each other, laughing some more.  
"I feel like I'm in a house with five year olds again. Would you two like to color or play with the trains?" Alfred's mum said.  
"Yes! I call Thomas!"  
"Alfie! I want Thomas!" I protested. He smirked.  
"But baby..Thomas is special to me." I tried to remember why. He looked at me like it should be obvious.  
"Why?" I blurted out  
"You gave him to me, remember? We traded Thomas and my Spider Man toy." It came crashing back to me now.  
"Oh! I remember now!" He smiled. I smiled back.  
"Do you two seriously want the trains?"  
"Yes." We said in unison. We laughed at everything.  
"I'll go get them." She sighed and went to get the trains.  
"This will be awesome!"  
"Mhmm~" I moved closer and placed my head on his chest. He put his arm around me. Soon his mum came back with the trains and placed them by us.  
"Thank you" Alfred said. And quickly grabbed the Thomas. I had to be left with a boring, faceless train. He moved them around and we had a races, until lunch was ready.  
"Okay, kiddos. Lunch is ready." We raced to the kitchen.  
"Arthur?" I turned and faced Matthew.  
"Yes?"  
"You seem to be a lot happier!" I chuckled.  
"Yes quite~" I loved being happy as I was now. Remembering what I was up to I ran to the kitchen to find my boyfriend looking shocked.  
"Love what is it?" I walked up behind him, trying to get a look at what he was so flabbergasted about.  
"There. Is. Dinosaur. Chicken. Nuggets."  
"I've never had dinosaur chicken nuggets before..." I felt kind of sad about it. Alfie turned to me and hugged me.  
"My deprived boyfriend!" I hugged him back.  
"This happens when your mum hates you.." He lifted me up, just when the doorbell rang. Alfie decided that I was going to get the door with me. Yes that's right. He gave me a piggy back ride. We were smiling and laughing the whole time as he opened the door. To find, you guessed it, my mum.  
A/N Cliffhanger! Sorry late updates 'cause schools a bitch. I do not own Hetalia. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry I took so long to post this! I really am! Anyway, please review and I do not own Hetalia

I gasped. My bloody mum had to ruin everything. I held onto Alfie for life.  
"Hello mum.."  
"We have been looking for you everywhere! And here you are!"  
"Like I bloody fucking care about the fact that you were looking for me."  
"I told you no Alfred."  
"I'm telling you to leave me alone." I knew she thought I was gross.  
"I'm your mum. You are to listen to me."  
"No."  
"Did you just tell me no?"  
"Yes. You make my life a living fucking hell. Also, I thought the gift you gave me for my birthday was really funny. Vary helpful, I assume. For you. For me. Maybe even the whole fucking world. Why the hell would you even give me a gun?!"  
"Because you where a mistake! You shouldn't even be here!"  
"Then, if he bothers you so much, why don't you let him live here?" Alfie cut in.  
"Because that's too good for him."  
"What the bloody hell did I do?!"  
"You look like your father."  
"So?!"  
"He died. All I can think about is that day he died, whenever I look at you ."  
"So you hate me for it, naturally. Because it so was my fucking fault that he died." She shoot me a look of pure hatred. Alfie turned his head so our foreheads where touching. I blushed and I know I did.  
"Babe."  
"Hmmm?"  
"We still gotta eat~" I smiled. Smart boyfriend.  
"This is true~"  
"No, I want my son back." My mum said.  
"Why? So you can make my life more of a living hell?"  
"...no..."  
"Lies!" She then pulled me off of Alfred by pulling my ear. She kept pulling and threw me into the car.  
"Good day, Alfred. Or should I say 'Alfie'." She was mocking me! "I really don't see what you see in him." Then, with out another word she got in the driver's seat and drove away. Back to hell.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT RUNNING AWAY, YOU UNGRATEFUL SON OF A BITCH!" That's the first thing she said to me when I got out of the car and into the house. This was going to go well.  
"BECAUSE THIS PLACE IS A LIVING HELL, WHORE!" I was going to pay for that, but hey how else would she of picked up Francis's dad?  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, FAGET?!"  
"I CALLED YOU A FUCKING WHORE! ARE YOU DEAF?!" By this time all my brothers where down here, probably debating if they should stop the fight here or not.  
"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She then got out a really thin belt. She pushed me on the couch, my back facing up, and started whipping me. My brothers backed off, can't you just feel the love? She whipped me multiple times, and god did it hurt. I screamed and cried. A lot. "WHAT ARE YOU A BABY?! STOP CRYING AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" I tried to do just that, but with fail I screamed again. I passed out from the blood loss and pain soon enough. She stopped after that, probably when her husband convinced her to do so. I drifted off into sleep soon after that.


	11. Chapter 11

I finally woke up to the new color of the couch, to realize that was blood. Silent tears fell from my face as I got up to check the time. 3:30 AM Friday, March 1st. That was strange because I remember it was February. "...shit..." I muttered to myself as I realized what had happened on that day. I got my phone, a glass of water, a bottle of pills, and a knife. As I sat down I had 17 messages from my boyfriend. I smiled. My perfect, handsome boyfriend whom I love desperately. I quickly responded with 'Alfred, I'm sorry. I couldn't get back to you. My mum whipped me. And, well...it might make her happy if I just...go. I'm sorry Alfie I made up my mind. I'm tired of the endless pain my mum gives me. If I do this the rest of the family will be as well. I'm really sorry, but it's for the best. I love you, I will always love you. Goodbye, my love.' I closed my eyes as more silent tears formed I hope he is not awake, I don't want to make this harder than it really is. My phone vibrated. 'New Message From Alfred' popped up on the screen. I opened the message and read it. 'Artie! No please don't do that! Please! I don't know what I would do without you! I love you. If you go, I will too. I will love you until the day I die. Also, I called social services. They'll be there in the morning, okay? They said they will let you stay here while they cheek the place out, okay? Please hold on. You've gone through so much, this is the worst by far. But your strong. If you do this you let your mom win. You don't want that, right? I love you, babe 33' I was crying. That was the best thing anyone has ever told me. I slashed my arm though. It wasn't that deep, I couldn't bring myself to that. I fell asleep waiting for the morning eagerly. I couldn't really sleep, much as a kid waiting for "Santa" on Christmas Eve. I eventually fell asleep, thinking of all the wonderful things that could happen to me after I get out of here.


End file.
